Femme
by f0reVer-bR0kEn
Summary: What happens when Dante Decides to check out a high- class Burlesque hall? Rated 'M' for something I plan to put in later :3


He pulled his jacket closer around him, gliding along the back alleys and less-populated streets, headed to the place he had heard from a client. He stopped in front the front of the building, a large renovated mansion complete with wood doors large enough to drive a semi through. He craned his head back to read the name of the building. In bright and classy backlit metal, 'Femme' was legible, 'Gentleman's Club' inconspicuously painted below in black paint. He gently rapped his knuckles on the antique door, and almost instantly the door opened revealing a plush interior more associated with high- end flats than a burlesque hall.

He took one step into the building and a small, dainty redhead bounced up to him, looking up at him with sparkling emerald eyes.

"I'll take your coat sir." She said sweetly, her bubbliness rolling off of her in waves. He smiled crookedly at her, and winked.

"I'll keep it if you don't mind." He purred in his clear tenor, and she nodded.

"Follow me sir." She said as she turned around, her heels clicking and her slim hips swaying side to side. He raised a brow looking at the large staircase off to the side, and the doors dotting the hallway. And if this was a greeting girl, he couldn't wait to see the performers. She stopped by the door at the end of the hallway, and smiled brightly.

"Just in here sir." She said in that same bright, cheery tone, and walked back down the hall, squeezing by his imposing frame. He watched her disappear around a corner, and pushed open the door.

* * *

><p>"Tatiana! Thirteen minutes baby!" She heard her friend call, and turned to her.<p>

"Thanks Joo-boo" She called, and heard the door to her private dressing room close. She stepped out from behind her oriental paper blind, and walked to her wardrobe. She opened it and ran a finger over all the different fabrics, each luxurious in their own specific way. A small smile graced the violently curvy girl's face as she twirled her shiny auburn hair around her slim finger, her smoky violet-blue eyes regarding each outfit with a practiced eye. She chuckled softly thinking of all the men waiting outside of the curtains, spending their hard-earned money on high-end liquors and higher- class girls.

She pulled out her favorite ocean blue corset and mini set, and a long, lacy robe that brushed the floor. She shimmied into the skirt and tied the black laces on her corset while pulling on her sandal inspired heels, humming her song of choice to herself.

She smacked her lips together, the color a perfectly even rose. She appraised her reflection in the mirror with a practiced indifference, playing with her locket. A rare pang of shame hit her with the driving force of a mallet, but she tamped it down and stood, quickly changing into a blue and black ringleader- inspired outfit, pulling on simple heels that buckled across her thin ankles. She draped a black feather boa over her shoulders and placed a small top hat on her head, smiling at her reflection.

"Party time kiddo." she purred to her reflection, winking one bright eye at herself. She pushed away from her vanity, flipping off the cosmetic lights lining the mirror as she exited her room. She saw Julie, and genuinely smiled at her.

"Hey Joo-Boo. How long I got?" She asked, kissing the shorter girl's soft cheek. Julie chuckled, kissing her cheek back.

"Ta-ta, you got three minutes to work the floor, if you want to heat the boys up." She said softly, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Julie shared the same view about men as her, which is what lead to the closeness the two shared.

"I like to let them get the full effect Joo, but thanks for the heads- up. Now, I better get my mini-mike ready. See you after honey bee!" She said cheerily, walking to the sound room. She pulled her small black shorts down, unbunching the fishnet that had begun to bunch up just under her bum, and fixed the collar on her shirt. She breezed into the room, and smiled at the flamboyantly gay sound-boy.

"Hey sexy." He called, handing her a small mike. She laughed her tinkly laugh, hugging the hulking man in the tight cat suit.

"Oh Brandy, you always know when I'm coming." she purred in his ear, and took her mike gently from his hand. He laughed, playfully blowing the feathers out of his face.

"Break a leg Ta-Ta." He said in his deep base, releasing her. She nodded and jogged down the hall to the stage and pinned the mike to her collar before reclining on the soft velvet divan.

"Time to rock." she whispered to herself, and smiled easily as she mentally prepared.

"Now, put your hands together for our resident princess, Tatiana!"

* * *

><p>He leaned back into the worn leather of the chair, watching the curtain open with moderately interested icy eyes, pushing his silver hair out of his face. He heard the music start playing, and was surprised. It wasn't the usual fast-beat party music he had dealt with at Love Planet, it was classy and light. A husky purr broke him out of his internal musing, and he realized it was an insanely sexy female singing in a deeper, throatier tone. He relaxed as he watched her perform, letting her voice flow through his mind like an intimate caress.<p>

"I'll be your, sexy silk baby wrap me around-round-round-round. Ooh I'll be your pussycat licking your milk baby, Right now down, down, down." She sang, slowly working her way off of the divan and walking down the stage, her eyes scanning the crowd. They settled on him, and he sucked in a breath when she crooked her finger at him.

"Woah woah woah woah, woah boy you're gonna win! Say 'yeah yeah yeah', you're under my skin! I've got butterflies within! Oooohhhhh... I think I like you!" She purred, working her way over to him and pushing his coat down to his elbows, following his arms. She traced her nails back up his arms and threw her boa over his shoulders, shaking it before pulling it across, the feathers tickling his bare skin.

"Will you be my sugar rush? Make me high with just one touch. A kiss can last all night. You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite." She winked as she said 'seduce,' his desire spiking in his blood. Her scent filled his nostrils, and his pupils dilated. She smelt of the most perfect perfume, her fragrance like his own personal aphrodisiac. She placed her top-hat on his head, her hand sliding down his face slowly, caressingly.

"Now let's play a little game. Close your eyes and count to five." She sang, tracing his lips with her finger.

"Open your mouth for me baby. Just a little more yeah, yeah that's right." She purred, pushing away and taking her hat back with her onstage. He watched her hips sway slowly as she walked onstage, towards the red satin curtains. She paused with her back to the audience, and placed one hand above her bum and the other on her hat's brim, turning to look over her shoulder at the audience.

"Ooooooooh! I think I love you!" She finished, and smiled, slowly turning to face the audience and bowing.

"The night is still young! If you want more of me and the girls, just ask. Don't be shy." She purred into the handheld microphone tossed onstage. She locked eyes with Dante before finishing. "We'll be waiting." She ended with a husky whisper, and blew a kiss at him before walking through the curtains and escaping his view.

She walked backstage, her smirk satisfied.

"Oh my good lord! Ta-ta, who was THAT slice of sex you were working. I swear, if the song was longer you'd have more than just roving hands." Julie exclaimed brightly.

"Do you think he'll pay fo-"

She was cut short by the owner of the house, a matronly lady in her late fifties.

"Tatiana, darling, a man has requested you. He's in room eight. That's all." the older lady said professionally, turning around primly and walking away, back to her office. Julie playfully nudged her with her elbow.

"If you need any er... help with him, just call." She joked, softly shoving her towards the hallway.

"Have fun in the jewel-box!" She said dismissively, waving and walking away. She snorted and rolled her eyes, pulling off her small microphone and setting it on a nearby table before breezing into the hallway that ran by backstage. She walked to the room at a leisurely pace, nodding at anyone she passed. She paused outside the door, straightening out her corset and smoothing down her shorts, making sure she looked her best before stepping into the room, the walls a shining emerald that was painted to suggest you were inside the gem. She felt a large, calloused hand close around her slim bicep and the cold metal of a gun touch her temple.

"Thought you could fool me, demon?" He growled into her ear, shoving her onto the bed. She feigned girlish weakness, and when he drew closer , she suddenly turned, kicking the gun out of his hand.

"Honey, I'm more than a demon, but less of a danger to humans." She purred, standing and running a nail down the seam of his chest.

"Ever heard of a cupid, demon hunter?" She asked in the same husky, rich tone. He nodded, and she smiled.

"Well, I'm the remix. I'm a succubus from my mother and a nymph from my father. The only danger I pose anyone is losing themselves to their carnal desires."

He grunted, obviously trying to keep a cool head.

"It seems like you were born for sex." He whispered, and she chuckled, undoing the buckle that held his jacket to him and pushing his jacket to the floor.

"How do you think I keep my job so well? Before we start, just a fair warning." She said slowly, looking up at him. "I don't play nice."

He chuckled before pressing his lips against hers softly, and she responded by turning him around and shoving him onto the bed. She crawled onto the bed, and straddled his hips, suggestively rubbing her hips against his. She tangled one hand in his hair and the other under his jaw line, drawing him up to a sitting position.

"You get what you pay for." She murmured, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed.

* * *

><p>He sat up on the edge of the bed pulling his jacket on. He looked back at the slumbering woman on the bed, and smiled at the memory of her. She had held her own in their dance, and he was pleasantly surprised by the fact. He pushed up from the soft mattress, and heard her softly mewl, like a kitten. He sighed, loath to leave but turning and walking into the hallway. He nodded to the other men, and worked his way to the door, where the same petite redhead stood.<p>

"Come back soon sir!" She said cheerily, and he nodded. Oh, he'd be back, he thought as he stepped into the cold.

He'd be back.


End file.
